


Tiny House

by DroughtofApathy



Series: A Thousand Lifetimes [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedsharing, F/F, Hilarity Ensues, Living with a stranger in one tiny house, reality show, tiny house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroughtofApathy/pseuds/DroughtofApathy
Summary: Women nearly six feet tall were most definitely not made to live in a Tiny House for five weeks, particularly when said woman is far from bubbly and exuberant. But hell, if "Two Strangers, One Tiny House" is going to pay her for her trouble, Holly Berlin can deal with anything that comes her way. Even Alexandra Cole, a lesbian erotica writer with absolutely no modesty whatsoever and a propensity for singing to herself. And okay, one of the houses is painted basically rainbow and they're both lesbians. This really is quite possibly the gayest thing Holly has ever done, and she still genuinely can't tell if Alexandra is flirting with her or not.





	Tiny House

**Author's Note:**

> More useless lesbians being useless and lesbian.

They said she must have been out of her mind to ever even consider it. A woman standing at five ten deciding to live in a tiny house for five weeks. Utterly insane. Holly Berlin had to agree. But the show _Two Strangers, One Tiny House_ , was offering to pay her for her appearance. And they’d provide the house, the utilities, and even food. At twenty-six, she needed the money. Badly. And if she had to appear on some reality tv show, vlogging her experiences, and living with a complete stranger for five weeks, well, so be it.

She packed up her things, shoving what she could into the small suitcase they’d provided, and headed off to Washington state. And as her plane touched down in the middle of the dreary atmosphere, she found herself wondering just what the hell she’d gotten herself into. But reminding herself that her salary as the Social Media consultant for her company just wouldn’t be able to pay the rent, she steeled herself for what was to come.

Holly met the producers and team at the airport. Jim Hanover shook her hand vigorously, beaming. This new show, he said, was gonna be a hit. The new style was just what the kids wanted, he was sure of it. Though the introduction, as well as some more professional shots, would be done by a camera crew, she and her housemate would be doing most of the filming themselves. The new vlogging craze not only cut down on filming cost, but it was also much more personal.

She and her housemate, who had already arrived yesterday, were going to be in five different houses; one per week. In that time, they were supposed to film as much as they could about their experiences. The crew had strategically set up cameras around the tiny houses, and all they had to do was turn then on when they wanted something filmed. It gave them more freedom and privacy, and the hope was that they’d be more authentic.

Jim drove her out to the first house. She had a blindfold on, which she wasn’t exactly thrilled about. After all, the odds that she was being kidnapped were still too high to relax. But there were others in the car, and really, it wasn’t like she had much of a life to miss. God, that was depressing.

About twenty minutes into the drive, the car stopped to pick up her housemate. Holly was allowed to take off her blindfold. Outside, sitting on her suitcase, was a small Asian woman, who looked thoroughly irritated. Holly winced, hoping the woman wasn’t a total bitch all of the time. She stepped out, smiling slightly. The woman stood, her red lips quirking up slightly.

“My name’s Alexandra Cole, no nicknames please,” the woman said. “I’m going to have to apologize for my expression in advance. Resting bitch face, and all that. It’s nice to meet you.” Ah, so that was it. Well, Holly couldn’t say she didn’t empathize. Her own face was often twisted into something her mother called unpleasant at best, terrifying at worst.

Alexandra refused to be blindfolded. Instead, she reluctantly made a show of taking her glasses off. Without them, she said, she was as good as blindfolded given her vision. After another half hour, they pulled up to some mystery location. Alexandra was telling the truth when she said she couldn’t see a thing.

Finally, though, they were led outside, and their vision restored. Holly suddenly appreciated being blind so much more. They’d never have been able to recreate her genuine delight. Even Alexandra, who Holly gathered was not someone to show much emotion, had to press a hand to her mouth to keep from beaming.

The tiny house looked like it belonged in the mountains. The rectangular structure had open glass windows and doors on both the long ends, and even a small, old-fashioned fire place with two sling-back chairs positioned in front of it. It was such a simple design, yet the WeeHouse design made 336-square feet look positively massive.

The two women stepped inside, delight evident on their faces. Holly marveled at just how much room she had to stand up straight. Besides the two chairs, and kitchen table, all of the furniture was pushed up against the two short walls. One bed, a single, had been lofted above the narrow closet and dresser. Attached to the headboard, a cabinet hovered over the other, double, bed. It rested just a few feet off the floor, with pullout drawers underneath. Both beds had privacy curtains affixed to the ceiling. The kitchen, at the opposite side of the house, had a mini fridge, stove, and various storage areas for utensils and dishes and such.

There was no toilet. Or shower. But the producer showed them to a tastefully done little outhouse. As for showers, a showerhead could be pulled out from a compartment along the side. Showering in the great out of doors wasn’t exactly something Holly felt entirely comfortable with, but there was a privacy curtain, so she’d have to grin and bear it…or bare it…so to speak.

“I’ll leave you two girls to it,” Jim said, shaking their hands vigorously. Tomorrow, the crew would be back for two hours to get a few professional shots. In the meantime, they could get acquainted with both the cameras and each other.

“I’m going to need a stool,” Alexandra muttered, staring up at the showerhead. Holly glanced up. She’d have no issue reaching it, but Alexandra stood at almost a foot below her. Yeah, that was going to be an issue. Alexandra glanced around, spotting a fairly smooth rock a few feet away. Stretching her arms, she slowly rolled the heavy boulder closer until she was sure Alexandra would be able to reach.

Alexandra couldn’t help but stare at the woman’s muscular arms. Oh, fuck. This was going to be a long five weeks. Well, at least Alexandra could look appreciatively every now and then.

Holly plopped down on the rock, panting slightly. Alexandra grinned at her, offering a helping hand up. Then, acting like giddy teenagers, the two women hurried back inside to explore. The kitchen, fully stocked with a week’s worth of food, looked beautiful. The drawers, stainless steel, were flawless. It was a singular room, but Holly felt as though she was in the lobby of the Plaza Hotel.

Alexandra opened her suitcase, unpacking her clothing into the bottom two drawers. Holly blinked, shocked as the small woman fit far more than what should have been possible into the small drawer. Most of her suitcase, Holly saw, was filled with books and various charging cords. Quickly, Alexandra stepped aside, gesturing to the open drawers and closet with a flourish.

“I’ll assume you want me to take the loft bed,” she said, already climbing the ladder. Holly nodded gratefully. She couldn’t even imagine trying to sleep that close to the ceiling. She’d never be able to sit up straight without concussing herself.

Holly perched herself on the bed, sinking comfortably into the mattress. Carefully toeing off her shoes, she laid back. Holly only intended to close her eyes for a moment, but the plane ride must have taken more out of her than she thought because the next time she opened them, it was nighttime. She sniffed, sighing in pleasure as the aroma of tomato sauce hit her. Yawning, she sat up, and made her way over to the table.

Alexandra didn’t seem to notice her housemate was awake because she had her earplugs in, and was casually bopping along to a song only she could hear. Holly smiled, watching for a moment as the smaller woman stirred sauce and hummed along.

“ _Shall we still be together with our arms around each other,_ ” Holly sang, instinctively, recognizing the tune. Alexandra jumped slightly, but tilted her head in amusement as Holly held out her hand, smirking. Alexandra pretended to consider it for a moment, but quickly moved the sauce off the burner.

“ _Shall we dance,_ ” they sang, laughing as Holly spun Alexandra, basically a total stranger, around the small room. They ended up collapsing on top of Holly’s bed, giggling like mad. If there was any ice between them now, it had been effectively broken. Alexandra tried to stifle her laughter as she went back to her pasta.

“Tell me a little about what I’m getting into,” Holly said, getting out the plates. “Who is the woman I’m going to be sharing a tiny house with?”

“There’s not much to tell,” Alexandra said, casually, as she twirled her pasta around the fork. “I’m twenty-seven, and needed to get out of the city for a few weeks. I’ve got this deadline to work through, and I’m hoping this change of scenery will inspire me a bit.” Holly racked her brain, trying to think of she knew of any books by someone named Alexandra, but none came to mind.

But Alexandra waved her away, saying how Holy probably wouldn’t have read anything unless she dove into the depths of obscure lesbian fiction.

“You’re gay?” Holly asked. Alexandra tensed, but Holly exhaled in relief. “Oh, thank god. So am I.” They beamed at each other. Suddenly living with a stranger was looking up. This could end up one of two ways. They’d end up lifelong platonic friends, or sexually involved. And they were sure with a little digging they’d be able to find a common acquaintance, or even an ex-girlfriend. The lesbian world really was small.

“What about Sonja Bennett? Black, voice like smooth jazz?” Holly asked, long after they’d finished cleaning the dinner plates. Alexandra thought for a moment. Sonja. Was she, Alexandra asked, by any chance the same Sonja who was currently engaged to Carmen Rodriguez? Yeah, she’d had a one-night stand with Sonja a few years ago. As it turns out, Holly was good friends with Sonja – the benefits part tapered off after college – and once went on a single date with Carmen.

“They’re actually really good together,” Alexandra said, climbing up to her bed. “They balance themselves out.” Holly shrugged, deciding it did make sense. Pulling out her phone, she covertly Googled Alexandra’s books. And, as it turns out, the woman was much more successful than she’d let on. The woman had a Wikipedia page, for god sakes. And of course, because Holly had been looking for some quality queer literature, she decided to splurge on a book.

Above her, Holly could just barely hear Alexandra’s faint and steady breathing. There was something exciting about reading a book while the author slept in the same room – err, house – and as Holly quickly found out, those books were most definitely not rated G. Hours later, with Holly feeling thoroughly aroused and nowhere near comfortable enough to relieve the tension, she finally fell asleep.

Three days into their first week, Holly found out that Alexandra was far less modest about her body than she herself was. As Holly conversed with the camera positioned near the stove, gushing about the appliances while she cooked up some salmon for lunch, Alexandra was outside showering. Just as Holly placed the tray in the oven, the sliding glass door opened.

“Oh, hey, Alexandra, I was just telling them about-” Holly turned, and as she caught sight of a very naked Alexandra with a towel wrapped around her hair – “Jesus, woman. The camera’s on!” Quickly, Holly put a hand over the lens, hoping it hadn’t caught anything important. Alexandra tilted her head, seeming to consider this. After a moment, she shrugged, saying they’d just have to blur her tits out. Seemingly unfazed with her nudity, Alexandra wandered up behind her, leaning over her shoulder to wave into the camera.

Holly knew she must have been bright red. She could feel the tips of the other woman’s small breasts brush her bare shoulder. She was way too gay for this. Taking a steadying breath, she tried to play it off as she gave the camera a long-suffering look like she was in _The Office_.

After the nudity incident, nothing else particularly exciting happened. The two women would take care of their vlogs, discussing the benefits of a tiny house, and saying how it seriously was way roomier than they’d ever thought.

“I’m pretty sure my college apartment dorm was smaller than this, and I had to pay way more,” Holly vlogged. “Alexandra and I leave this lovely place tomorrow, and honestly if this was only the beginning, I can’t wait.”

“We’d better get a bathroom next,” Alexandra called from atop her bed. She was rapidly typing away on her keyboard, surrounded by papers and a bag of chips. Her hair was twisted around a pen, and she wasn’t wearing a shirt. Of course. Holly bit her lip, eyes roaming just a bit too low. Quickly she turned back to the camera.

“What’s it like living with a woman into casual exhibitionism you ask? Well…” She laughed midsentence as she felt a pen wiz by her head. Alexandra really did have bad aim. “I didn’t say I was complaining, darling.” Holly was rewarded with Alexandra hiding behind her laptop as she flushed ever so slightly. The woman was lucky enough to have darkened skin that hid most of the incriminating evidence. Holly, with her paper white skin, did not. Somehow, she’d gotten herself involved in a competition to see who could make the other one blush, and it was not something she could possibly win.

Holly sighed, turning off the camera. In exasperated amusement, she tossed the pen back to her accoster who shoved it right back into her hair without looking up. As Holly pulled out the suitcases from storage, she marveled at just how compatible they seemed to be. She’d thought that since they both worked from home, and had no reason to go out and about, at least one of them would have killed the other by now. But Alexandra was a much more amicable housemate than any of Holly’s roommates in the past. Better than all of her exes too.

Besides going outside to shower – something Holly was finally slightly more comfortable with – they’d only ventured out once to traipse around the surrounding fields and woods. Alexandra’d picked her a small bouquet of flowers and Holly had woven them both flower crowns. That particular trip had ended in a tie in regards to the blushing game. Alexandra commented that Holly looked a bit like a fairy queen with her hair down, and Holly shot back that if she did Alexandra must have been the pretty maiden she’d come to enchant.

Holly wasn’t about to admit that after that day she’d taken her hair down more than usual, trying to get a rise out of the other woman. Seeing the look Alexandra got as she ran her fingers through her dark red waves gave her a more tingly feeling than she’d care to admit.

The camera crew came the next morning, and once again Holly wrapped the blindfold around her eyes. This time, Alexandra amused herself throughout the ride by making vaguely dirty comments about what else they could do with that little piece of fabric. Comments Holly was certain the editors would have to definitely leave on the cutting room floor, no matter how much they made Holly both blush and giggle like a schoolgirl.

And just like last time, Holly reacted to the next tiny house with complete awe. It was the most adorably quirky and whimsical tiny house she’d ever seen. And she’d done plenty of google searching to prepare herself.

The outside of the house reminded Alexandra vaguely of that wavy building done by Antoni Gaudi in Spain. The roof went up and down, and the outside bore brightly colored paints giving it a fairytale atmosphere. The only windows in the front were two half-moons just under the crests of the waves, and one that looked to be near the kitchen.

The inside was closer to what Holly expected out of a tiny house, being only around 200-square feet. The kitchen took up one short side, without the roominess the other tiny house afforded. But the dining table folded out, and there was a full-sized fridge in addition to a washing machine. And the two women were in desperate need of one.

The staircase, each step pulling out into a drawer, led up to the loft area where a thin catwalk separated two bedrooms. Curtains hung as privacy shields. But what Holly and Alexandra were most excited about was the bathroom. A functioning bathroom. With a sink and everything.

“I call the shower,” Alexandra said, slipping past the taller woman. Holly threw up her hands, sighing dramatically. Jim gave them both the brief tour, and once again he left, making sure to remind them the camera crews were coming out tomorrow. The moment they left, Alexandra immediately started stripping down.

Even after a week of this sort of behavior, Holly still found herself staring a moment too long. Sighing, she turned to explore the kitchen. The cramped area still didn’t seem awful. She wouldn’t be able to stand in front of the oven door and open it at the same time. She tried, and her ass immediately banged painfully against the fridge. Sighing, she knew Alexandra would have to manage that one.

Speaking of Alexandra, the woman emerged from the bathroom looking refreshed. She’d put on her bra and underwear, and Holly tried not to think about why she felt a minor stab of disappointment. The smaller woman lightly padded up the stairs with hardly a sound, asking Holly what bed she wanted. On the side near the stairs, the bed came up a bit short for the tall woman, so Holly took the one across the catwalk. As she walked across, she silently gave thanks that she didn’t really feel any fear over heights because that was a daunting trek. Unlike the other house, she had to stoop as she stood next to her bed. Smirking, Alexandra reached up, able to raise her hand a fair amount before she touched the ceiling.

“Tiny houses are good for tiny people,” Holly said, descending down the steps with a change of clothing in her hand. She really wanted to try out that shower.

Ten minutes later, she stepped out, brushing her curls before they dried and turned into a frizzy mess. She’d gotten comfortable enough to wander around in her underwear without turning red. Besides, she liked seeing Alexandra look so flustered. The extra sway in her hips was entirely incidental, of course.

Well, it wasn’t like anyone could blame her for showing off her assets. Her breasts, small and rounded, weren’t exactly anything spectacular – though if she’d have mentioned it, Alexandra would have vehemently disagreed, being particularly fond of breasts herself – but she liked her rounded thighs and hips.

“C’mon,” Alexandra said, pulling Holly back upstairs to unpack. They’d spent the past week shut up inside, and while Alexandra usually loved that sort of thing, she knew Holly was anxious to get out and see something. And they were in a new location. Places to go, things to do.

The last location had been a remote field and surrounding forest. This place was just a few miles away from the town. Alexandra was a city girl. So, together, the two women went out sightseeing. Holly decided to vlog even though they weren’t back at the tiny house. They never knew if the editors wanted some filler shots.

But by five p.m. Alexandra tapped out. She’d sufficiently exhausted herself with the amount of social interaction and running around. So, Holly set off on her own. She wanted to see the city nightlife. Specifically, the clubs. God, too many days had gone by without a nice vodka.  Unfortunately, being on her own, she had no one to limit her alcohol intake, or make sure she didn’t do something stupid. Like kiss a random woman at the club. Which, honestly, Holly didn’t really mind. It was just a kiss, after all.

Hours later, after taking an Uber back to her tiny house, she stumbled in, sufficiently plastered. Giggling to herself, she tried to quietly make her way up the narrow staircase. Flailing, she instead found herself tipping through the curtains and onto Alexandra’s bed.

The smaller woman startled awake. She’d been meaning to stay up and wait for the redhead, but nodded off. Now, though, Alexandra was wide awake. Sighing at the clearly drunk woman, she carefully shook her shoulder. Knowing Holly would never be able to make her way across the narrow catwalk without possibly pitching off the railingless side, she sighed, deciding the taller woman was going to have to stay in this bed.

“Holly, darling,” she whispered. “Holly, I’m going to be right back.” She padded downstairs, coming back with a bottle of water, a bottle of aspirin, and a damp cloth. Ignoring Holly’s inarticulate babbling, she scrubbed the makeup off the other woman’s face, and forced her to take the medicine. The woman was going to have one hell of a hangover the next day. Alexandra couldn’t wait to tease her mercilessly. Maybe she’d wake her up at the crack of dawn. But even as she cackled to herself, she knew she’d never be able to do it.

Sighing, she did her best to work the redhead’s shirt off. Holly wasn’t, she found out, wearing a decent bra to sleep in. The strapless monstrosity had to go, and so she unhooked it, carefully averting her eyes. It was one thing to sneak peaks when the woman was awake and sober. Not when utterly shitfaced.

Holly shifted, giggling. Clumsily, she wriggled herself out of her tight jeans while Alexandra went to grab a shirt for her to sleep in. By the time she got back, Holly had her lacy red underwear around her knees, and lay face down on the bed. Shaking her head in amusement, Alexandra wished she could take a picture to immortalize this moment of complete debauchery. Instead she did the responsible thing and tugged the shirt over the drunk woman’s head. But though she tried to get Holly’s underwear back where they should be, she just couldn’t lift her enough to do it. And Holly wasn’t budging.

Finally, Alexandra gave up, preparing to go sleep across the catwalk. It was only Holly’s muffled protests, and a clumsy hand gasping for hers that kept her in place. Rolling her eyes affectionately, the smaller woman settled back onto the bed. She reasoned that Holly might try to follow her across the catwalk and get herself killed. This way, they could both get a decent night’s rest. God, Alexandra never thought she’d be in bed with a woman when they were drunk, even if it was entirely innocent and well-meaning. She tried not to enjoy the feeling of the longer body curling around her smaller one.

Holly woke up to a splitting headache, and though she definitely didn’t feel nauseous, there had to be a tap dancing routine going on just behind her eyelids. Reluctantly, she sat up, instantly regretting ever having moved. After debating whether or not to open her eyes, she decided it wasn’t worth it. To her left, Alexandra wordlessly pressed a cold bottle of water in her hand as well as two more aspirin. Holly didn’t even question it, instead gratefully downing both the medication and liquid. Only after drinking half the bottle did she blink.

“Why am in your – oh god!” Midsentence, Holly realized exactly what she was wearing. Immediately she snapped her akimbo legs shut, and pulled the sheet over her lap. While she may have been fine wandering around in her skimpy underwear, she was decidedly less comfortable showing off the small patch of red hair between her legs and all that went with it. Alexandra kept her eyes respectfully trained on the far wall.

Still reeling from both her massive hangover and her own nudity, Holly took in Alexandra’s own state of undress. The smaller woman only wore a thin tank top and a pair of lacy black underwear.

“Did we…” Holly trailed off uncertainly. She hoped against hope that the answer was no. She did not want their first time to be when she was too drunk to remember it. Wait, first time? Alexandra frantically shook her head. She would never do anything with anyone drunk. She seemed almost offended that Holly would even suggest such a ludicrous thing. They both relaxed.

“Coffee should be ready soon,” Alexandra said, handing Holly a pile of fresh clothing. “Go take a shower, and do try not to die. I found out firsthand that I really can’t lift you.” Sulkily, Holly trudged downstairs, wincing. She was suddenly very grateful for this tiny house not having open windows. She did not need that much light right now.

Holly ended up taking a longer shower than probably strictly necessary, but god did it feel worth it. She took her time combing out her hair, and taking care of business. When she finally sat down at the table to Alexandra’s offered cup of coffee, she felt almost human again. She noticed, after draining her mug, that the other woman kept glancing away, flushing slightly. Now that was a strange look on Alexandra indeed.

“We should forget last night ever happened,” Holly observed. “For my own dignity.” Ah, there was the smaller woman’s usual smirk. Good. Alexandra pretended to consider it before shaking her head in amusement. Last night, she said, was honestly hysterical, and she wouldn’t have pegged Holly for a giddy drunk who liked to take her underwear off in another woman’s bed. Holly groaned, dropping her head to the table. But she had to admit that it was pretty funny.

This house, they found over the coming days, was much less open and airy than the other one. The kitchen, so heavily enclosed, meant they couldn’t exactly cook together. Something Holly came to enjoy, and felt disappointed to see wane. Because there was actually furniture along the long walls, it significantly narrowed their space. But the house still had far more storage area than either woman expected. Several times Holly had absently opened a drawer only to find one of her own knickknacks hidden away.

After the fifth time, Holly decided turnabout was fair play and took it upon herself to start hiding Alexandra’s various notebooks around the tiny house. Alexandra, less than amused, quickly caught on to the fact that Holly liked placing them on high up shelves, or cabinets. Places Alexandra definitely could not reach without clamoring up onto countertops and chairs.

“I hope our next house had a six-foot ceiling,” Alexandra muttered, hopping off the kitchen table. Tomorrow they headed out once more. Sighing, she plopped down in front of a camera, giving her rundown of the house. Holly always enjoyed watching Alexandra talk to the camera. Between excessive cursing, and cynical tones, she always had something insightful to bring to the table. She didn’t need to admit to herself that she found the Asian woman just a tad bit adorable as she gestured vaguely towards the camera with her hands.

As the car pulled up to their next tiny house, Alexandra knew where they were before even putting her glasses back on. They’d taken a ferry to an island extremely close to the Canadian border. She could smell the crisp sea air. Pleased, she sniffed, inhaling the salty mist. Beside her, Holly tilted her head, considering. As a kid, she’d always loved the ocean.

“Holy shit,” Alexandra breathed, putting on her glasses. “That is so fucking amazing.” Jim shot Holly a long-suffering look. The redhead only laughed.

There just fifty feet away from the tree line, the house, though only 240-square feet, seemed so much larger than both of the other houses. This one was wider than the others, with a porch/deck and everything. The deck wrapped completely around the outside, with potted plants and bushes aesthetically placed. Oh, and the entire house floated in the middle of the water.

Holly and Alexandra boarded a canoe, paddling across towards their new tiny house. The view, water and trees as far as the eye could see, transfixed Holly who had to be pulled off the boat.

Walking inside, they were both immediately struck by how open the house really was. All the windows had been thrown open, and the cool breeze made the light curtains flutter across the room. On the right, a wicker couch lined with decorative pillows sat across from a small wicker table, covered with a gingham tablecloth. Behind the table, the stove and little kitchen area stood.

There was even a bathroom under the loft, the shower curtain covered with pretty blue flowers. The house seemed so much more…rustic than the others. Their last home had been polished wood, and whimsical paint jobs. The first a modern mountainside retreat with stainless steel cabinets. This one had an unpadded roof, with unpainted wood. God, it was so gorgeous.

The two women waited until the tv crew left to go fully exploring. They darted around, opening drawers, and pulling back curtains with as much giddiness as young children. Alexandra climbed the rickety looking ladder up to the loft. Driftwood acted as a banister in the bedroom and a skylight opened up, letting in an enormous amount of natural light.

“There’s only one bed,” she announced, flopping onto it. The sheets didn’t seem to have that vaguely sticky feeling she normally associated with seaside abodes. Well, it was ever so much colder here in Washington. Holly sighed, considering this predicament. Alexandra hadn’t seemed too worried about it. Settling on the couch, Holly offered to sleep there. After all, Alexandra had taken the lesser beds the past two times. But the smaller woman just scoffed.

“Lay down on that couch and you tell me how that’s going to work,” she ordered, peering through the driftwood slats. Holly swiveled, laying back. She could hear a faint laugh from up in the loft. Holly huffed dramatically. Half her long legs dangled off the end, and she didn’t even have enough room to comfortably lay flat.

“I take it we’re sharing the bed,” Alexandra said. “Well, don’t worry. There’s plenty of room up here. I’ll take left side if that’s okay.” Holly nodded, hauling both of their suitcases up the precarious ladder with only one near-death incident that sent Alexandra into another fit of hysterics.

Two days later, with Alexandra having gone off in the canoe to do some writing in the middle of the open water, Holly finally found herself alone. Glancing nervously around, and double checking that the cameras were all off, Holly finally settled herself on the small couch. Pulling up one of Alexandra’s stories, she leaned back against the decorative cushions, softly tracing her fingertips over her neck and collarbone.

As she greedily consumed the erotic story, her free hand aimlessly wandered across her breasts, before finally slipping under her shirt and bra to lazily fondle her nipples. Holly sighed, her long legs parting of their own accord.

_Taking pity on the poor woman, Isla gently rolled a pebbled nipple between her fingers._

Holly groaned, following the story’s progression herself. Clumsily, she unbuttoned her shirt with one hand, before slipping it under the lace of her bra. Her own nipples were just as rock hard as the woman’s in the story. But after a few moments, Holly impatiently withdrew and shoved her hand down the waistband of her pants. She gasped, eyes rolling back as she purposefully drew circles around her swollen clit.

_She could feel how aroused the librarian was, and wasted no time lightly pinching her clit between two fingers. Isla shuddered, toes curling just so._

Holly bit her lip, rubbing faster. After two and a half weeks of no release, being constantly teased by her housemate, and with the added arousal of these damn books, Holly was ready to explode. Her tablet lay forgotten on the floor as she shifted to better focus on her sweet spots. Her long red hair spilled across the couch back as she arched her neck.

Gradually, she felt her orgasm building inside of her. Soft groans, barely muffled, filled the tiny house, and she could almost hear how very wet she was. Hands scrabbling to find something to grasp onto, her hips jerked completely off the narrow couch.

“Oh, fuck!” she moaned, eyes tightly closed. She was so close. Just a few more seconds and she’d cum. Her soft whimpers became constant, as she pressed into her aching pussy. Then, just as she tipped over the edge with a muffled scream, the door burst open. Holly’s eyes flew open in horror, but she’d already passed the point of no return. Humiliated, she could only squeeze her eyes shut once more and turn her head as her body convulsed in pleasure.

As she came down from her pleasure high, she heard the door slam shut once more, Alexandra’s muffled apologies echoing across the waters. Willing the floor to just swallow her up, Holly withdrew her cum covered hand from her pants, immediately heading for the sink. As she glanced at her reflection in the mirror she cringed. God, what Alexandra must have seen. Her shirt hung open, her bra askew, as a hand was shoved down her pants. Exactly what she’d been doing couldn’t possibly have been misunderstood.

Awkwardly, she pulled her hair up and away from her flushed face. Her neck felt as though it was on fire, and she had to wipe the sweat from her brow. Then, pulling herself together as best as she could, Holly stepped outside onto the porch.

She found Alexandra on the other side of the porch. She lay on her back, soaking up the sun as she dangled a leg and hand in the clear water. She looked thoroughly flustered, and more than a bit dazed.

“I’m sorry,” Holly whispered, sitting down next to her. Rolling up her pant legs, she dipped her toes in the water, hoping to cool her overheated body. Alexandra waved her apology away. It was her, she said, that should be apologizing. Masturbation was, after all, a perfectly healthy practice, and she hadn’t meant to interrupt right at the eleven o’clock number.

“Well,” Holly said, awkwardly. “I seem to be really good at humiliating myself. Can we forget this ever happened?” Alexandra nodded, kicking up a bit of water. But neither woman believed they could ever forget even a single second of what happened. And two days later, they both still couldn’t look at each other without Holly turning red, and Alexandra looking away to pick at her nails, or compulsively clean their already spotless tiny house.

“Let’s go swimming,” Holly suggested, trying to ease some of the tension in the house. Alexandra stared at her as though she’d grown a second head or something. It was, she sniffed, seventy degrees outside, and the water even colder. But Holly insisted, pulling her by the arm. And, lips twitching with suppressed amusement, Alexandra grudgingly agreed.

The two women stripped down to their underwear, neither one shy after almost three weeks of living on top of each other. Then, before Alexandra could react, Holly gleefully shoved her into the cold waters. Alexandra shrieked, flailing about. Too busy cackling, Holly didn’t see the disgruntled woman swim up to the porch. She did, however, feel as an icy wave hit her head on. Spluttering, she wiped water from her face. Then, narrowing her eyes, she dove in, intent on winning this war.

They both knew it was futile for the smaller woman. She’d left her glasses on the porch, leaving her unable to see anything. And the depths of the waters went well over her head. Holly could see the small woman growing tired, and backed off, just floating about. Alexandra laid on her back, heart pounding. God, her stamina sucked. Even floating left her exhausted.

Holly swam closer, using her arms to support the other woman and keep her afloat. Alexandra shivered, hoping Holly would assume it was because of the water temperature. They both knew otherwise. After a moment, Alexandra reached her breaking point and dove underneath, resurfacing roughly where the outline of the house was. Groping blindly, she managed to haul herself out of the cold water. Holly swam in after her.

“You okay?” she asked, propping herself up on her arms, the rest of her still in the water. Alexandra nodded, saying that she really hated swimming.

“And I grew up on Long Island,” she added, smirking slightly. She rolled onto her stomach, turning her face towards the other woman. They were inches apart.

Taking a steadying breath and stealing herself, Alexandra brushed a lock of wet hair off Holly’s cheek. Then, she leaned in. And Holly met her halfway. They both gasped in pleasure as they kissed. This had been a long time coming.

Still keeping their lips connected, Holly hauled herself out of the water, pressing the smaller woman onto the deck. Alexandra moaned into her mouth, squirming underneath her. Then with a wince, she pushed Holly off her. She sat up, running a hand down her back, searching for the piece of wood that had jabbed her. Wincing, Holly located it, seeing the thin trickle of blood. Sighing in exasperation, Alexandra motioned for her to just yank it out. But Holly shook her head, leading her back inside, in search of a pair of tweezers.

Perched at the kitchen table, shivering and pouting, Alexandra waited as Holly carefully dug the splinter out and applied a bit of hydrogen peroxide. And though she felt Alexandra’s back muscles tense, the woman didn’t so much as blink.

“We should probably shower and get dried off,” Holly murmured. “Then, I think we should talk about this.” Alexandra had to agree. An hour later, after both women dressed and had wrapped themselves in warm blankets, they settled on the bed to have a real conversation. Just in case, Holly had the camera on.

“I think this has been a long time coming,” Alexandra said, braiding her hair back. Holly watched in fascination, but nodded in complete agreement. They were, she said, clearly attracted to each other, and the only question was how much, and what kind of attraction.

“For me,” Holly said, nervously. “It’s not just physical. Meaning, if it’s alright with you, I’d like something more. Sex is…well, sex is great. But I’m what you’d call an old-school kind of gal. And I’d really, really, love to take you out on a…on a date. And really, we don’t even need to go out if you don’t want to. Just something…something romantic, maybe. I know it sounds cliché, but as much as you’ve said romance and all that is antiquated, I think you actually like it. At least, if your writing style is anything to go by.”

“Really?” Alexandra asked. “Well, I suppose you aren’t wrong. And as for going on dates…Holly I’d love to. It sounds really amazing, actually. Um, I’m not sure what we can do out here, but tomorrow after we settle into the next house, I’d like to take you out somewhere. You choose, I pay.” Holly protested, pouting enough that Alexandra relented. But neither could keep the adorably shy smiles off of their faces. They were going on a date. Tomorrow. A date, and possibly more.

“What should I call you, then?” Holly asked, blushing. “Some people don’t like the term girlfriend, or maybe you don’t want that yet. I’m okay with anything, I just-” Alexandra pressed a soft kiss to her lips, effectively silencing her babbling. Holly could call her whatever she wanted, as far as Alexandra was concerned. But for all intents and purposes, yes, they were girlfriends. Nearly shrieking with glee, Holly enveloped the smaller woman in a tight embrace. And surprising even herself, Alexandra liked it. She liked being hugged by her tall girlfriend. And she definitely liked being able to say girlfriend.

Jim Hanover immediately noticed something was different about the two women from the moment they disembarked from the little canoe holding hands. It was just for a moment, but he didn’t get to where he was because he didn’t have an eye for detail. Well, that certainly made their next house a bit easier.

Hours later, they finally arrived back in civilization. Alexandra had fallen asleep against Holly’s shoulder, and the taller woman had wrapped her arm around her small body, keeping her close.

At just 100-square feet, the fourth house was by far the smallest. Just twelve feet long, it actually had a bathroom. And both women had to admit it was honestly beautiful. The little kitchenette didn’t have a stove or anything, but they’d been supplied with a water boiler, microwave, and hot plate. The copper faucet poured into a deep sink, and cute little succulents and ivy adorned the ceiling and shelves every now and then.

 The bathroom could have almost been missed, hiding behind a sliding door. The small toilet and shower got the job done, however. The back of the small house was all bed, underneath being storage areas, and above being wraparound shelves.

The week spent in that little tiny house quickly became Holly’s favorite. Alexandra, she discovered, was a very tactile girlfriend. Whereas before she’d kept her distance, now the smaller woman had taken to absently touching or stroking Holly at random occasions. Sometimes, she even went as far as to drape herself over Holly’s lap, or in her arms as the other woman read her books or did her work. And Holly loved it.

But what she most enjoyed were the nights. The bed, though definitely large enough for two people to comfortably sleep, Alexandra decided she preferred it if she tucked herself as close to Holly as possible. The taller woman loved curling around her small girlfriend, enveloping her in her strong arms.

Though they went out on two dates, and had many more in the comforts of their little house, Holly and Alexandra had yet to go much further than intensive kissing, and heavy petting. And while each of those little sessions left both women panting heavily and wanting more, they waited. Holly loved the anticipation. The buildup made the eventual climax ever so much better. And Holly wasn’t one to sleep with just anyone. Not, mind you, that she thought anything was wrong with doing that. She just preferred to wait.

Alexandra, she knew, enjoyed casual sex, but for her sex was just icing on the cake. Not particularly necessary for any relationship. The Asian woman could take it or leave it. She had a feeling, however, that she’d definitely enjoy making love to Holly Berlin very much indeed.

Their final house was a major size upgrade from the 100-square foot house. The moment Alexandra laid eyes on it, she let out a small, involuntary, squeak of delight. Beside her, Holly felt her heart speed up, and she grinned broadly. Without waiting for any explanation, Alexandra immediately headed for the attached greenhouse. Plopping herself on the floor, and surrounding herself with plants, Alexandra smirked up at Holly who watched in amusement.

Wordlessly, Alexandra pointed to a small tree inside a pot. A holly tree. Holly rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. Finally pulling her girlfriend up, they went back to touring the house. The roof, painted a cheerful blue, contrasted nicely to the rich browns of the house. Plants surrounded the greenhouse and lined the porch. There was even a porch swing.

Upon entering the house, they saw the little living room area had just a couch that spanned the length of the width of the house. Windows on each wall flooded the room with light. The dining table folded down from against the wall, and two metal stools stacked under it. there was a small bookshelf against the oven. Gratefully, the two women saw the kitchen spanned a good amount of the length of the house and left them plenty of room to maneuver around each other. The bathroom was the nicest yet. The basin sink stood next to a tiled shower, and a washing machine next to that.

A narrow staircase led up to the lofted bedroom where a full-sized bed, at a normal height and everything, sat, surrounded by skylights. Immediately, Holly sank onto it, sighing in pleasure. It felt like laying on a cloud. She’d never had a bed as comfortable as this.

“Alone at last,” Alexandra murmured, sliding next to her. For what felt like hours, they just laid there, allowing the world to fade away. Reluctantly, Alexandra sat up. She still had so much work to do on her book. So, with Holly dozing beside her, she began rapidly typing. One week to go. The past week had been, while wonderful for her romantic life, terrible for her writing. But now she had so much more experience to draw from. She wondered briefly if it was too soon to dedicate her book to this wonderful woman in her life. Well, she’d been dedicating them to her dogs, so she supposed it would be just fine.

Hours later, Holly stirred. They both heard her stomach growl, and Alexandra lazily forced them both downstairs to the kitchen. Telling Holly to sit down on the couch, Alexandra pulled out several pots and pans. Holly rested her chin on her hand, just watching as her girlfriend started chopping up vegetables. After a moment, she got up, wanting to help. And though Alexandra wanted her to sit back, she liked cooking alongside her.

Together, they made short work of the two different stir-fry dishes. Alexandra’s consisted entirely of rice, and beef, with a few vegetables to add to the flavor. Not, however, to eat. Holly’s, mostly vegetables, looked much more aesthetically pleasing with all the vibrant colors. Holly took a picture to post later. Alexandra lovingly rolled her eyes.

“I wanted to discuss something,” Alexandra said, putting down her fork. Holly nodded, feeling her stomach seize up. Though she was fairly certain Alexandra wasn’t about to break up with her or anything so devastating, she still felt anxious. “We’re going back to our old lives in about a week. And I live on Long Island. You live in Chicago. It’s not exactly a bike ride away. And I know with technology these days we could make it work, but I’m not sure I want to do that. So, I was thinking, and if you don’t want me too it’s totally fine, but I was thinking I might move to the area.”

“Would…would you want to move in together?” Holly tentatively asked. “I mean, it makes sense economically. But if you think it’s too soon…” Alexandra shook her head. Fuck what was too soon or not. They could go at any pace that suited them, and after living together for a month, well, why would they ever go back?”

It took all of her skills of keeping a straight face for Alexandra to keep from beaming. And pulling out her laptop, they both immediately went house hunting. They didn’t decide on anything just yet. After all, they still had time.

Three days later, Alexandra casually wondered aloud just how expensive this house was. And $81K seemed a bit much considering Holly had gone on this show because she needed cash. Besides, land in Chicago was just too much even for a tiny house. But, Holly mused, if they went a bit further out than Chicago, it might just work out.

The next few days were spent trying to calculate the best possible arrangement. Both women supposed they could have planned for living in a less expensive state, but the south just didn’t appeal to either women.

“We won’t be able to move into one right away,” Alexandra said, chewing on her pen. “But if we save up properly, we could probably be all set within four months. In the meantime, my parents have this little apartment above our garage. If you wanted, we could move in there to save some money. It has most everything we’d need, and it wouldn’t be too different from the tiny house situation already. It is Long Island, though, so…”

In the end, after four months of living above a garage, the two women moved to Pennsylvania. They found themselves a small plot of land on the outskirts of a lavender field farm. Having budgeted properly, they ended up buying the same type of house as the last one they stayed in for _Two Strangers, One Tiny House_.

The greenhouse became Alexandra’s domain. She filled it with all sorts of colorful flowers, and organically grown vegetables. Just because she didn’t like them didn’t mean Holly had to suffer through conventionally grown produce.

And because the author wanted to make the house as gay as possible, the two women painted the outside rainbow, amusing themselves to no end. They were two women in love, living in a tiny rainbow house, overlooking a lavender field. Nothing, Holly believed, could possibly be gayer. And two weeks after moving in, they were done.

With a smirk, Holly put down her broom, and swept her girlfriend up in her arms to carry her over the threshold. Five months after first meeting, Holly laid Alexandra down on top of their cloudlike bed, slowly trailing her hot mouth across the smaller woman’s skin.

They had their first time in their own tiny house. And the wait, along with everything else, was so very worth it.

As they made love, slowly and languidly, the lavender scented breeze floated in through the open window. They were alone out there, and as Holly mewled in pleasure, she silently thanked whatever beings were out there for making her the luckiest woman on the face of the earth.

 


End file.
